


Carcinogen Crush

by darkPrincess23



Category: Reader - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, Valkyrie - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkPrincess23/pseuds/darkPrincess23
Summary: After Ragnarok. Reader is in relationship with both Thor and Valkyrie.You met them whem on your homeworld as they were seeking supplies and that night ended up at the same club as you, 3 months later.....Why should you chose when you can have both. They both desperately want you to themselves and hate sharing.In your culture it is not uncommon for one to have 2 wives or 2 husbands or one of each. This however is not the Asgardian way ....Quick one shot, wanted to add more but ran out of timeThanks for reading and comments are always greatly appreciated





	Carcinogen Crush

Entering your chambers with Thor’s strong arm around your waste and Valkyrie fingers intertwined with your own on the other side.

You can almost taste their desire for you both Alfa male and Alfa female ready to tear each other to pieces over you. But no, you have control of the beast in Thor, and the protector in Val, they don’t talk to each other, you are their only focus. You gently push Thor away for a moment and Valkyrie walks over to pour three glasses of Absinth filled to the brim. She knocks hers back and walks over to you with one glass watching you finish it and as you do she pulls you into a long deep passion filled kiss all you can taste is the sharp drink on her lips. Thor has lost his shirt and gently pulls you away form the kiss his crystal blue eyes burning with love. He gently insert is own curious tongue onto your hungry mouth, he smells so good you need them both, more and more with every touch with every jealous growl and glare at each other over you. You run your fingers through his short hair and playfully bite down on his lip.

Valkyrie now stands behind you and slides her hand down the front of your tight pants, while Thor is still kissing you, she begins stroking you and undoing every article of clothing as well as her own. Thor only breaks the kiss to fully disrobe and comes back at you with his large warm hand brushing across your ass and lower still ,while Valkyrie gently licks and bites at your nipples. Her loose long hair tickles your naked skin. Your body shudders and your heat quivers in anticipation. Tonight you will have a king and angel.

You’ve had enough waiting and need them closer so you guide them to the pillows and furs on the ground in front of a roaring fire. going down on hands and knees you seductively motion for them to join you, Thor kneels between your slightly parted legs pushing them apart more to accommodate him, Valkyrie kneels next to him on your right side and she begins by running one finger up and down your heat, teasingly slowly inserting one finger with a gently in and out motion. Thor didn’t seem impressed at her touch makes you buck against her hand, you like this but you quickly move so you could take his cock in your mouth, making him growl in surprise and pleasure you put as much of him in your mouth as you could fit, which was not much he was enormous and you honestly didn’t think he would fit you later. You then begin running your tongue up and down his length and planting sloppy kisses all over it. Valkyrie now has three fingers pulsing and playing with you from behind driving you mad! as you come over and over as she keeps hitting your sweet spot. Your heat clenches rhythmically and you now need them to switch.

Pulling away and wiggling a little in Thor’s direction he needs no further enticement, you jump a little at his hot wet mouth eating you out and his beard tickling you in such a sensitive area, Valkyrie has one hand on your nipple and carefully watches Thor knowing he has the strength to break you badly- but he never would, he was always gently and made sure you were comfortable with his advances.  
After he had his fill of sucking you dry you feel his rock hard cock against your inner thigh, Valkyrie then rolls under you one hand stroking your face as she kisses you and the other pulling at your heat posessively opening you up more as Thor enters you, slowly the tip rubs against you and slowly but steadily he pushes in his whole length mounting you exquisitely and begins thrusting harshly, at first you want to scream he is too big you feel like you are burning inside, but after five or ten minutes your body relaxes fully as lust and excitement wash over you. As he thrusts Valkyrie also plays with you, stroking the tender flesh just neat your entrance. You come again and again feeling your legs go lame. You need to taste her and she clambers from beneath you and sits facing you pull her closer and begin to lap at her heat occasionally looking up at her through your long lashes admiring her strength and beauty as her breasts jiggle as you hit her spot and she quivers all over. Thor has been thrusting relentlessly but you can sense he is close. They both are...And with a primal yell he comes inside you filling you and overflowing. He thrusts into you a few more times and stays inside you till your legs fully give in and as you fall flat on the floor he slides out of you. The way he was going at you, you’d think he wanted to put a child in your belly, maybe in his mind that would make you his to claim. You knew they hated sharing, you remember the night you met them they both wanted nothing in the world more then you. They never imagined you would want them both. The fight between them had not calmed

Valkyrie exhausted sleeps at your front while Thor is at your back with one hand on your belly, they have both been nothing but loving and caring for you but still after months of being together want nothing to do with each other and still seem to fight for your attention and lust, you have no interest in choosing having both is all you will ever desire and more

xxxxx


End file.
